El Tesoro Perdido
by Katzumi Taisho
Summary: AU Sonamy- El terror de los siete mares ha resurgido en busca del Tesoro que le brindara devuelta el poder de las Tinieblas y el control absoluto del mundo, después de que sus hombres comenzaran a tocar puerto y a saquear diferentes pueblos, este tendrá que enfrentarse a un viejo aliado y sus enemigos, quienes harán lo posible por detener su tiranía. Capitulo 1 up! SonAmy, ShadAría
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados en esta fanfic no son mios le pertenecen a Sega y al Sonic Team

* * *

 **El Tesoro Perdido**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

By

Naive Krieger

* * *

 _Introducción_

* * *

" _Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo, en una tierras lejana, un guardián había sido elegido para cuidar y proteger el mayor tesoro del mundo, el cual poseía un poder oculto que solo podía ser revelado a quien lo obtuviera. No paso mucho tiempo para que las entidades malvadas se enteraran de ello y comenzaran su búsqueda para obtener la fuente de poder absoluto del mundo, provocando que guerras se llevaran a cabo tanto por tierra como por los mares. Y cuando el terror de los siete mares encontró dicho tesoro e hirió de muerte al guardián, este último hizo un sacrificio; ofreciendo su alma al dios chaos para evitar que dicho tesoro cayera en manos enemigas. El dios caos escuchó las plegarías del guardián y se encargó de sellar el poder de dicho tesoro y ocultarlo en una isla, y para asegurarse de que ese poder no fuera corrompido o utilizado de forma incorrecta forjó una maldición para todo aquel que se atreviera a hurtar dicho tesoro y que sus intenciones no fueran buenas, ya que si no estarían malditos por siempre_

 _El terror de los siete mares no se inmutó y se perjuró así mismo conseguir dicho tesoro, sin importar que tuviese que recorrer el mundo entero o ir de tierra en tierra matando a todos sus habitantes de ser necesario. Sin embargo, el dios chaos supuso que esconder el tesoro no sería suficiente, así que envió a nuevos guardianes para proteger de él"_

 _El Ying y el Yang tarde o temprano se deberán afrontar, pero solo la victoria de uno de los lados el destino del mundo logrará cambiar al final. ¿Quién de ellos triunfara?"_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

*·º·*·º·*

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Naive Krieger**


	2. Capitulo I: Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados en esta fanfic no son mios le pertenecen a Sega y al Sonic Team

* * *

 **El Tesoro Perdido**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **By**

 **Naive Krieger**

* * *

 _Capitulo I: Revelaciones_

* * *

La enorme esfera platina alumbraba desde lo más alto del oscuro firmamento, trazando su camino de tenue luz a través de las turbias aguas del océano. El viento soplaba con delicadeza apenas acariciando las velas blancas de un navío bucanero en curso. Aquella nave se encontraba navegando hacia nuevas tierras a las cuales saquear para obtener algún provecho; esa podría ser la noche más esperada del año. Y mientras cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación de dicho buque se encontraban ocupados en los trabajos que les deparaba el oficio, un cambio radical había dado lugar en el agua del océano y el propio ambiente, anunciando que una catástrofe se avecinaba.

Unas enormes nubes negras se habían formado en el cielo, cubriendo así el aura platina de la luna llena. El frío viento comenzó a soplar con estrepito y una espesa niebla blanca se había formado delante de ellos, bloqueando por completo su visibilidad del camino. La marea aumento su intensidad formando una serie de olas que con su fuerza mecían el barco entero; un enorme remolino estaba tomando lugar contra ellos, haciendo que la nave tomara un nuevo curso giratorio alrededor de este.

El capitán tomo el timón al ver que estaba girando velozmente a todo babor y se aferró a este con fuerza intentando controlar el rumbo de su nave. Cuando en unos segundos de las salvajes aguas del remolino surgió una enorme y oscura silueta frente a ellos.

El hombre alzó la mirada y observó la enorme silueta que se encontraba frente a ellos, quedando completamente boquiabierto de asombro; jamás había visto un barco tan enorme como lo era ese. Sin embargo, la espesa niebla cubría la nave por completo impidiéndole ver esta con claridad. Fue hasta que divisó la extraña silueta de una criatura de ojos rojos resplandecientes a través de la niebla acompañados de una fría y macabra carcajada que le provoco al hombre escalofríos en la espalda, después de darse cuenta que cometía un grave error al permanecer allí. El capitán giró del timón a todo estribor dispuesto a alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible por su bien.

― Desenfunden los cañones y prepárense para el ataque ―ordenó la criatura a su tripulación con una voz espeluznante.

El navío comenzó a dar la vuelta poco a poco, pero un fuerte rugido y el impacto de una poderosa bala de cañón en uno de los costados de la nave le hicieron saber a su capitán que ya era demasiado tarde; necesitarían demasiada suerte e incluso un milagro si querían salvarse y salir ilesos del más grande terror de los siete mares.

― Disparen los cañones, haremos un contra ataque ―ordenó el hombre a su tripulación.

Cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación se fue a cubrir y realizar el trabajo que le deparaba su oficio. El pirata artillero acató las órdenes de su capitán y coloco un poco de pólvora seguido de una bala. Una vez listo determinó el ángulo y encendió la mecha apuntando contra uno de los costados del buque enemigo. Observó su tiro dar en el blanco. La madera del costado del otro navío se despostillo solo un poco debido a que las defensas de la nave enemiga eran mucho más resistentes que las suyas.

El terror de los siete mares prosiguió moviéndose con suma lentitud a través de las salvajes aguas del remolino, intentando derrocar su objetivo mientras navegaban. El capitán de este navío dio nuevas indicaciones a sus bucaneros, exigiendo que estos desenfundaran otros dos cañones más y los anexaran a la batalla; había algo de suma importancia en el otro buque que sin duda el terror de los siete mares debía obtener a toda costa sin importar que tuviese que destruir aquel navío y asesinar a cada uno de sus tripulantes con tal de tener la cosa tan importante que lo trajo hasta allí.

― Acaben con ellos ―ordenó la criatura con su habitual voz espeluznante.

Mientras tanto, los integrantes de la tripulación del buque que estaba siendo atacado se las arreglaron para encontrar más municiones e idear una vez más un contra ataque, pero sus esfuerzos inútilmente daban resultado, nada podía a travesar la poderosa defensa del barco enemigo y los daños a este eran mínimos a comparación de lo que estaban experimentando ellos. En cada disparo una parte del barco terminaba siendo destruida de forma brutal; difícilmente podrían aguantar el ritmo de aquella pelea. Solo tenían dos cañones funcionando a la perfección para el contra ataque y las municiones casi estaban por terminarse; no había manera de ganar la batalla contra el enemigo.

― Nuestro enemigo es demasiado poderoso ―comunicó el contramaestre al capitán.

― Hagan todo lo que se encuentre a su alcance ―ordeno el capitán de inmediato― Utilicen todas las municiones de ser necesario.

― Entendido, señor ―respondió el contramaestre dando una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse a dar las nuevas indicaciones del capitán a sus otros colegas.

* * *

0~o~0~o~0

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro de aquel navío cerca de la bodega y los almacenes de alimentos y municiones. En un mamparo, acurrucado en una pequeña cama de madera cubierta de paja se encontraba un pequeño erizo azul durmiendo plácidamente sin alguna preocupación, cuando de pronto un nuevo estruendo y el impactante temblor de la nave le hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente con asombro. El pequeño erizo se sentó al borde de su cama de paja y frotó sus ojos aun un poco soñoliento, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero al parecer algo que hasta ahora desconocía estaba sucediendo a las afueras de la nave y por lo que suponía no era nada bueno.

Este miró a través de uno de los portillos quedando asombrado al ver el extraño curso que las aguas del océano llevaban en aquel momento, tal parecía que se hallaban atrapados en el interior de un remolino gigante. El erizo frotó sus ojos esperando que fuera otra de las bromas que solía jugar su mente, pero todo siguió igual. El chico se puso de pie con suma lentitud y estiro los brazos a sus costados soltando un leve bostezo mientras rascaba las púas de su cabeza; señal de que se acababa de levantar. El erizo salió de su habitación y rebuscó entre cada uno de los mamparos algún miembro de la tripulación que pudiese decirle que estaba sucediendo, pero no parecía haber nadie por los alrededores; todos se encontraban en la cubierta.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, escuchando la madera crujir a cada paso que daba, señal que la madera debajo de sus pies comenzaba a perder estabilidad. El erizo entró a la habitación que pertenecía a su padre y lo buscó a él con la mirada, pero una vez más no había nadie allí. El chico observó la pequeña habitación con detenimiento, posando sus ojos en un pequeño medallón situado en la cama, este pertenecía a su padre y por lo que él le había contado se trataba de un amuleto de la suerte, nada malo sucedería mientras se encontrará aferrado a él. Pero lo que más le extraño al erizo era que su padre no llevara el amuleto consigo como siempre lo hacía, al menos que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido a él. El erizo no quiso pensar en ello y se colocó el medallón en el cuello, cuidaría de este hasta que logrará encontrar a su padre.

Un extraño rugido se escuchó una vez más y pronto una bala de cañón rompió una de las defensas laterales del navío. El erizo fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver una enorme bala de cañón pasar velozmente a solo unos escasos centímetros de él; había sido una suerte que él saliera ileso contra algo tan peligro como eso, fue lo que pensó el chico por un momento, sin embargo, la bala rompió algunas otras superficies de madera y para mala suerte del erizo una tabla había sido expedida con gran fuerza y velocidad en su contra. El chico solo pudo ver la tabla de madera volar en su contra y a pesar de que deseaba evadir el objeto sus piernas y cuerpo se quedaron congeladas impidiéndole moverse de allí. La tabla de madera golpeo al erizo directo en la cabeza, logrando hacer que este cayera inconsciente en el suelo del pasillo del sótano.

* * *

0~o~0~o~0

* * *

En la cubierta del navío los piratas se encontraban luchando contra el enemigo blandiendo sus espadas en una dura guerra que no parecía tener fin. El terror de los siete mares ordenó a su tripulación que prosiguieran disparando los cañones, en ese momento una bala se impactó contra el mástil del barco haciendo que este cayera partido por la mitad contra la cubierta, hiriendo así a varios de los piratas que se encontraban luchando con fervor para protegerse a sí mismos y a su nave. Muy pronto a cada momento los hombres del navío iban disminuyendo su número y el número de muertes aumentaba por varias razones; desastres causados por los cañones de la nave enemiga o asesinatos ejecutados por la tripulación del terror de los siete mares.

Los disparos de cañón fueron aumentando dando en diferentes blancos y haciendo volar los pedazos de madera por doquier como si de una lluvia se tratara. El capitán fue atravesado por la filosa hoja de la espada de uno de sus oponentes justo a la altura del estómago, provocando al hombre una muerte instantánea y dando por terminada aquella guerra de poder y dominio. Los tripulantes de la nave adversaria regresaron a su barco justo a un lado de su despiadado capitán. El remolino desapareció dando un lugar a las tranquilas aguas nuevamente, el terror de los siete mares navego justo a un lado del despedazado navío y envió a sus bucaneros otra vez.

― Registren el área y si encuentran algún sobreviviente ¡mátenlo! ―ordenó la criatura con su voz macabra con la esperanza de encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba el despedazado buque y los tripulantes del terror de los siete mares. Ocultó entre la niebla y flotando por encima de un trozo de madera se encontraba el pequeño erizo, alejándose con la corriente hacia un nuevo destino y de algún modo esta sería su salvación lejos del terror y de la muerte en manos del terror de los siete mares.

Mientras tanto unos momentos mas tarde...

Los hombres del terror de los siete mares habían terminado de registrar el área, habían buscado detenidamente en cada rincón del barco, entre los cadáveres de aquellos piratas e incluso entre los escombros de aquel navío, pero sin lograr obtener algun resultado y sin más regresar directamente con su superior quien se encontraba algo impaciente quizás con la esperanza de que ellos hubiesen encontrado aquella pieza que había buscado con fervor y que en esos momentos anhelaba tanto.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Lograron encontrarla? ― habló aquella criatura con su voz macabra

― Lo siento su señoría pero perdimos el rastro... ― se disculpo uno de sus hombres arrodillándose ante él implorando misericordia.

―― Imbéciles incompetentes ― gruño molesto empuñando su mano para golpear el mango de su asiento ― ¡Búsquenla no puede estar tan lejos! ― ordenó.

―― Sí, su señoría…―

* * *

0~o~0~o~0

* * *

Cuando el ocaso de aquel día termino dio paso a una nueva y colorada alborada en un hermoso reino, llenando todo el lugar de color y alegría en aquel día. Los pájaros cantaban entonando una de sus más dulces melodías, el mar irradiaba los rayos del sol.

En el palacio, en las profundidades de una de las alcobas, una joven erizo abrió sus ojos lentamente y estiro sus brazos por inercia, dejando salir un leve bostezo acompañado con algo de pereza. Una vez despierta la chica poso sus ojos en la terraza y esbozo una sonrisa llena de alegría; finalmente el día que tanto esperaba había llegado y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su cama de un salto para encaminarse hasta su armario donde rebusco entre sus prendas la vestimenta adecuada que le asistiera en aquella única y especial situación.

Buscó entre su ropero hasta que encontró una prenda que era de su agrado; se trataba de un largo vestido de manta color rosa pastel el cual estaba bordado con unas flores blancas y algunos encajes que le hacía lucir como una princesa. La erizo fue hasta su tocador y de uno de los cajones de este tomó un pequeño cepillo de marfil con el cual comenzó a peinar sus púas suavemente frente al espejo una vez perfectamente acomodadas se colocó una tiara de flores y unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido que le encajaban a la perfección, una vez lista, salió de su habitación.

La erizo se encaminó por uno de los corredores del lugar y conforme lo hacía se encontró con una de las camareras, quien le sonrió y le saludo diciendo "Buenos días, señorita". La chica le respondió de igual manera y prosiguió su curso sujetándose el vestido para evitar pisarlo con sus zapatillas como ella caminaba de forma apresurada buscando a su mejor amiga con la mirada, pero no la encontraba por ningún lugar. La erizo rosa hizo una ligera mueca y bajó por la escalinata de piedra al tener una leve idea de dónde podía estar ella. Sin dudarlo dos veces la chica se dirigió con paso apresurada a la cocina donde encontró a una coneja quien se encontraba agregando un poco de crema a los pastelillos que había preparado para el desayuno de ese día.

La coneja posó sus ojos en la erizo y le sonrió con dulzura tomando la charola con sus guantes de cocina y la colocó frente a la erizo

― Buenos días, señorita ¿le apetece un panecillo? ―la coneja preguntó con suavidad como era habitual

La erizo esbozó una dulce sonrisa en respuesta y tomó uno de los panecillos que esperaban por ella.

― Muy buenos días, Vainilla ―saludó la erizo educadamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante ella― ¿No ha visto a Cream? ―preguntó ella finalmente.

― Por supuesto ―respondió la coneja aun con un sonriendo― ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo en la cocina?

― Seguro y gracias ―respondió ella yendo apresuradamente a la cocina.

Cuando la erizo llegó hasta allí percibió varios aromas dulces que provenían de distintas direcciones. La chica recorrió la habitación con la mirada observando cada detalle a pesar de que ella vivía en aquel palacio solo un par de veces habían logrado infiltrarse en la cocina y en ambas ocasiones ella se encontraba buscando a su mejor amiga. La erizo miró del otro lado de la habitación y pronto sus ojos se encontraron con una conejita beige, quien se encontraba poniendo un poco de betún de chocolate en unos pastelillos que acababa de sacar del horno. La chica esbozo una dulce sonrisa y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su amiga decorando algunos de sus bocadillos.

― Buenos días, Cream ―saludó ella aun sonriendo.

― Buenos días, señorita Rose ―la coneja devolvió el saludo educadamente.

― Sabes que simplemente puedes llamarme Amy ―la erizo soltó una leve sonrisa.

― Esta bien, señorita ―ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y tomó la charola lleno de pastelillos y la colocó justo frente de ella― ¿Gusta un pastelillo?

― Seguro ―la erizo tomó uno de los pastelillos de la bandeja y sonrio.

Los pastelillos tenían una figura cúbica y estaba hecho de pan con sabor a chocolate, un poco de betún y una almendra en la cubierta que lo hacía verse realmente delicioso

La conejita beige se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la nevera de donde tomó un bote de leche y sirvió un poco en un vaso.

― ¿Leche? ―la coneja le entrega el vaso a la erizo

― Muchas gracias, Cream ―respondió ella tomando un trago mientras terminaba de comer su pastelillo

Cream de igual manera tomó uno de los pastelillos y se lo comió acompañándolo con leche. La conejita comía en silencio, mirando a la erizo que simplemente se había convertido en su mejor amiga, pues está siempre la trataba como su igual a pesar de que su deber era la de una simple doncella y este consistía en servir a la familia Rose, al igual como su madre lo hacía día a día y ver a la señorita Rose crecer era algo que a ella la enorgullecía, el solo hecho de ayudarla a sonreír como la erizo siempre lo hacía.

A Cream le agradaba tener una amiga como lo era Amy, pues agradecía el simple hecho de poder platicar con ella y que ambas pudiesen confiar la una de la otra. Sin embargo, en un instante aquella alegría que acompañaba a la erizo pareció haberse esfumado en un momento como si algún evento reciente le provocara un impacto.

― Amy ¿Estas bien? ― preguntó la coneja con una ligera preocupación.

La erizo se había quedado mirando fijamente a la nada, aun sosteniendo el vaso de leche con una mano temblorosa mientras su mente parecía estar en otro lado, recordando algunos sucesos que habían provocado que ella entrara en ese estado.

 _"Debía ser alrededor de las 3 a.m. cuando ella despertó abruptamente, sintiéndose verdaderamente ansiosa sin saber la razón de ello; no recordaba haber tenido algún sueño o pesadilla que la hiciera sentir de esa manera, pero decidió restarle importancia y se levantó dispuesta a ir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco para relajarse, de modo que cuando salió para disfrutar de la hermosa vista de la costa se quedó completamente atónita al ver como la luz platina de la luna alumbraba dos barcos a la lejanía; uno era más grande que el otro pero ambos parecían estar navegando a la par. Amy frotó sus ojos para cerciorarse de que sus ojos de esmeralda no estuviesen gastándole una broma; estaba seguro que aquellos navíos no pertenecían a su padre._

 _― No puede ser… es real… ellos están aquí…― se dijo así misma con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que iban desde la emoción y la excitación hasta el miedo y la incertidumbre en unos breves instantes, mientras ella caminaba en círculos a través de su habitación sin saber que debía hacer exactamente, su padre siempre le había dicho que los piratas eran bandidos despiadados de los que nunca se debía fiar a ellos solo les interesaba saquear riquezas y secuestrar a las mujeres de clase para chantajear en su propio beneficio, pero ella quería creer lo contrario que no todos los piratas eran malos como se creía y que en algunos de ellos aun debía existir la bondad._

 _Volvió a mirar hacia el frente y llevo ambas manos hacia su boca al ver como uno de aquellos barcos se había prendido en llamas y como los restos de este caían para hundirse por completo en las turbias aguas del mar. El otro buque que a simple vista se veía más grande había desaparecido también como si de igual manera hubiese sido tragado por el mar, pero aun no comprendía como eso había pasado en unos segundos_

 _― Espero que nadie haya resultado herido…"_

― Amy ― llamó de nuevo la coneja al ver que la erizo no respondía.

― ¿Eh? ― la erizo parpadeó un par de veces al ser sacada de sus pensamientos ― Perdon Cream ¿decías algo?

― ¿Segura que estas bien? ― volvió a cuestionar Cream no muy convencida.

― Si, solo estoy un poco cansada, ayer desperté en medio de la noche ―Amy comentó finalmente de una forma seria.― Tuve un sueño muy extraño es todo

― ¿Hablas de una pesadilla? ―

― Sí se le puede llamar así… ― las últimas escenas de sus memorias volvieron como flashes a su cabeza ― Ay no, olvide que debía ir a la playa hoy y se hace tarde... Lo siento, Cream. Te vere después ― se despidió la erizo saliendo por la puerta trasera de la cocina para ir directamente rumbo a la playa sin hacerse esperar más.

― Claro Amy, cuídate ― ella también se despidió mirando por la ventana como esta se marchaba.

La erizo corría apresurada entre las callejuelas de su ciudad natal, tenía un extraño presentimiento que la impulsaba a ir a aquel lugar era como si algo o alguien estuviese llamándole, si era cierto lo que había presenciado la noche anterior seguramente los restos de aquel navío habrían sido arrastrados por la fuerte marea hacia la costa.

Así es, su curiosidad por saber si aquel buque realmente pertenecía a piratas la había orillado a ir a la playa a investigar un poco más al respecto. Le hubiese encantado poder contarle a Cream sobre su sus sospechas, pero aún no estaba del todo segura de estar en lo cierto además de que prefería evitar que aquella temática a las cercanías de su padre, si aquella información llegaba hasta sus oídos lo más probable era que él no lo tomara bien y terminara poniéndose histérico ante su constante interés sobre ese tipo de cosas, pero Amy no podía evitar sentirse atraída por ese tipo de cosas que eran tan fantásticas y misteriosas para ella.

A su corta edad Amy ya había probado leyendo diferentes tipos de cuentos, mitos y leyendas sobre piratas, sirenas, brujas de mar y algunas otras criaturas mitológicas y sobrenaturales cuales cuya existencia aún estaba en duda, pero la erizo solía pensar que porque otros no las hallasen visto no significaban que estas no existieran simplemente no las habían descubierto aun o prefirieron no confirmar su existencia. Lo único que ella sabía era que deseaba saber que había más allá de estas tierras, que peligros y misterios ocultaba la marea, que era real y que realmente no lo era.

Tardó unos minutos en llegar a la playa y una vez ahí se quitó sus zapatillas para poder caminar mejor entre la suave y blanquecina arena de la costa, rebuscando con la mirada alguno que otro indicio del navío que había visto incinerarse en la bahía y después de unos minutos caminando finalmente lo vio. Allí delante de ella había escombros; pedazos de madera astillada pertenecientes a una nave tirados por doquier, pero en lo que en verdad llamó su atención fue presenciar lo que realmente arrastró la madera consigo; se trataba de un erizo de color azul que se hallaba tumbado en la arena y sin hacerse esperar corrió rápidamente hacía donde estaba.

― Hey ¿Me escuchas? ¿Te encuentras bien? ― pregunto ella con preocupación, sentándose a un lado sobre la arena mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar al erizo, quien afortunadamente aun respiraba solo parecía estar inconsciente después de aquella no tan agradable experiencia ― Menos mal te encuentras con bien, pero me pregunto quién serás tú…― habló en voz baja observando con detenimiento al contrario; este portaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de manta y una gabardina del mismo color que el pantalón y las botas. El aspecto de aquel joven erizo le pareció muy interesante y luego de seguir investigando logró encontrar una extrema gema en uno de sus bolsillos, la cual brillo intensamente casi de una forma cegadora cuando fue tocada ― ¿Qué… que es esto? ¿Será posible que…? ― se cuestionó cuando una peculiar idea vino hasta su mente, una idea que le impresionó y le llenó de temor al mismo tiempo, tenía la impresión de que aquel joven era un pirata, pero de ser así, tenía que mantenerlo a salvo y evitar a toda costa que su padre se enterara de ello ― Bien, por lo pronto me asegurare de ocultar bien esto ― se dijo así misma guardando la gema, sería mejor ocultarla para evitar las sospechas de los demás y nuevamente miró aquel chico antes de suspirar― ¿Y ahora qué haré contigo? ― piensa detenidamente un momento, debía encontrar un lugar donde ocultarlo no podía dejarlo allí y esperar a que algún guardia o patrullero de la playa lo encontrará o este correría un enorme peligro, había oído rumores de lo que su pueblo estaría dispuesto a hacer ante la llegada de un pirata y ella no podía permitir que ese joven fuera castigado de una forma cruel e injusta sin tener oportunidad de defenderse siquiera ― Bien, seas quien seas al parecer hoy será tu día de suerte…― dijo Amy de forma decidida mientras arrastraba el cuerpo del joven erizo a través de la arena con el propósito de ayudarlo.

¿Pero a donde lo llevaría? Ese sería un ahora misterio incluso para ella.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Que tal mis lectores ~ Espero se la estén pasando de maravilla en estas fechas bien curiosamente tuve inspiración para dejarles el primer capitulo de esta fanfic que apenas publique el día de ayer, pero que sin embargo, la tenía planeada desde hace algún tiempo atrás mi inspiración provino de una película que seguro algunos ya habrán identificado y con ayuda de algunas canciones, en fin espero que este proyecto sea de su agrado cualquier duda o comentario pueden dejarme un review o contactarme en página de Facebook que podrán encontrar en mi perfil. Bueno por ahora me despido, nos estaremos leyendo pronto que tengan un muy buen feliz año les mando un fuerte abrazo ~**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

*·º·*·º·*

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Naive Krieger**


End file.
